


Good morning

by AnonymousWriter_A



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Morning, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: A morning snippet from Alec and Magnus





	Good morning

Magnus woke up to the sun shining in his face, turning the room gold. Magnus reached out next to him but all he could feel were the empty golden sheets.

"Alexander?" Magnus said with a hoarse voice. Alec walked in the bedroom with a smile as wide as his face.

"Yes, babe."

"Why did I wake up alone?" Magnus pouted. His boyfriend walked over to him and crawled back in the bed. Magnus saw the opportunity and snuggled against Alec's chest.

"Because I had to get out of the bed, I needed to pee. Can't I do that anymore?" he joked.

"No you can't, I need to wake up in your arms. Otherwise the day has been doomed from the beginning." Magnus said with a serious face. Alec chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose, Magnus scrunched his nose adorably. They both snuggled back against eachother and before they knew it they were both asleep.

They woke up from the sound of a phone ringing. Alec groaned and pushed himself up, Magnus being the clingy boyfriend that he is, was not letting go and hung onto him. Alec grabbed the phone and answered it. Magnus now fully awake understood that Alec probably had to got to the institute very soon. Maybe a little persuasion would convince Alec to stay home.

"Hi mom," Alec said.

Magnus smiled devilishly and started to kiss the shadowhunter's neck. Slightly sucking on his deflect rune. His hands were roaming Alec's naked chest. He kissed Alec's jaw and tried to get a reaction from him. Alec talked on the phone with his mother, but still no reaction, although is jaw was clenched. Magnus decided to play it dirty. He started sucking the man's collarbone, leaving a hickey behind, he took a minute to look back and had a proud smirk on his face. He looked at Alec and received a glare, Magnus just smiled at him innocently. He started teasing again but this time he went up his neck and sucked on Alec's ear.

"Hang up the phone and come to bed," Magnus whispered so Maryse couldn't hear him. Alec let out a muffled moan, but didn't hang up instead he kept on talking.

Magnus was getting impatient and began licking down his chest, when he got to his nipples he put one of them in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Alec let out a quiet little moan and bit his lip.

"No mom, everything is fine. I just got a shiver. Hold on a second," Alec said to his mother, he pulled the phone from his ear and covered it.

"Magnus, stop it. I would appreciate it if you would not make me moan when I'm on the phone with my mother," he said.

"But I love it when you moan," Magnus looked innocently but his facial expression soon turned into a smug smile. He leaned forward and kissed Alec, biting on his lip. Alec closed his eyes but when he opened them he looked at Magnus angry, Magnus pouted but stopped his ministrations. Alec shook his head fondly.

"Thank you,"Alec said to Magnus. Instead Magnus just cuddled his boyfriend while Alec played with his hair. Magnus drew over some runes on Alec's chest, wondering about their meaning. Before Magnus got up and walked towards the bathroom, he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek. When he came back after his shower, he saw Alec sitting on the bed. Fully clothed, trying to put his shoes on.

"Hi," Magnus said walking up to him.

"Hi," Alec said looking up at Magnus.

"Baby, do you _have_ to go?"

"Mom, said they needed me. So yes." Alec looked at his beautiful eyes and his fluffy hair, Magnus always looked so cute in the morning.

"I need you too, you know," Magnus said while climbing on Alec's lap so that he was straddling him. He put his hands in Alec's hair stroking it.

"I know, Magnus. But I'll be home before you know it." Alec's hand slid down Magnus' back so they were on his hips, Magnus' hands were now on Alec's neck.

"Can I convince you with kisses?" He asked innocently. He began kissing Alec's face, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his jaw and lastly his lips. Alec smiled into the kiss, he kissed him with passion and desire. Magnus parted Alec's lips and kissed him with more fire, Alec moaned, but the sound got lost in Magnus' mouth. Alec slid his hands up Magnus' shoulderblades and gripped him tightly, wanting to be closer to him. When he pulled back, he looked in Magnus' eyes, still a little dizzy from the kiss. He cupped his cheeks and ran a thumb over his now kiss swollen lips. "I love you," Alec confessed. Magnus' face lit up with a smile.

"I love you, too." Alec leaned forward, he pecked Magnus on the lips and grinned, eyes filled with misshief.

He took better hold of Magnus and flipped them over so that he was hovering over Magnus.

"But I really do have to go to the insitute,"Alec said, he kissed Magnus on the lips again and got up.   
"Okay, fine," Magnus gave up, he walked towards the kitchen to make Alec some breakfast and coffee, while Alec put on the rest of his gear.

"Here is your coffee and your bagel, sir," Magnus said teasingly.

"Thank you, and don't call me sir," Alec replied. "I really have to go now," Alec gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek.

"If I make a portal for you, can you stay for a few more minutes?" Magnus asked.

"I guess so, what did you have in mind?" Alec smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, I could use a proper goodbye kiss." Magnus smiled. Alec put his coffee and bagel on the table. He cupped the warlock's face and kissed him passionately, Magnus' hands were on Alec's waist, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth to let Alec in, he wanted to taste him and really feel him. Magnus moaned a little when Alec bit his lip, which caused Alec to smile into the kiss. Alec pulled away as Magnus chased his lips.

"So was that a proper goodbye kiss?"

"Oh, darling, that's was more than enough," Magnus winked. "Now hurry up before you'll be late." Magnus moved his hands and made a portal for Alec.

"I love you. See you tonight, Mags." He leaned over to give Magnus a quick peck.

"I love you too, good luck. I'll be waiting." 


End file.
